


Cold Mornings

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Waking up while travelling with Bonnie is one of your favourite things in the world
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just love Bonnie so much. Also, I'm getting really bad at coming up with titles, so this one sucks a bit.  
> Can also be found on my Tumblr bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

The twitter of birds wakes you from your slumber. A chill has taken over the vardo, but under the blankets and in the arms of your love, the cold cannot touch you. You do your best to stretch without waking Bonnie, but when his arms tighten around you and his head nestles into your hair, you know you have failed. You press a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Morning," you mumble against his skin.

He let's out a groan.

"Not yet," his voice is gravelly from just waking up, not soft, like it usually is. The sound makes your heart skip a beat.

You let out a giggle.

"Not yet?" You question.

"Not yet," he repeats, "later. No need to wake up now."

Bonnie pulls you closer to him, so your head is pressed into his pale neck. You take the opportunity to attack the area with kisses, adding to the marks you've been giving him since the two of you left Small Heath a week ago. You nibble at his jawline, causing him to let out a soft whine. He loosens his arms, giving you enough freedom to roll him onto his back so you can straddle his hips, the blanket slipping down your back as you do so.

He finally opens his eyes, still groggy from sleep, but filled with love and a hint of amusement.

"I guess it's time to wake then."

You smirk down at him.

"Yes, it is," you reply.

He sends you a cheerful grin.

"And what do you plan to do now?" He asks you, hands resting on your hips.

You lean down until you're face to face.

"This," you give him a chaste kiss, then pull away before he can turn it into something else, "and go make breakfast."

Before you can move, the coldness that had settled in the vardo finally reached you, sending a shiver through your body. With the blanket no longer on you and the only clothes you have on being your undergarments, it's no surprise that the low temperature is getting to you.

Bonnie notices your shiver and rubs his hands up and down your arms to try and warm you up.

"You sure breakfast is a good idea right now?" Concern has slipped into his tone, the smile on his beautiful face fading slightly.

"Well, what do you suggest?" You ask him.

That's when the smile returns, this time with a mischievous edge to it.

"How about this?"

Before you can question him further, Bonnie pulls you down so you're laying on his chest, your legs still straddling his hips. His long arms wrap around you, one reaching down to pull the blanket over both of you. You consider getting back up again, because you are starting to get hungry, but the warmth Bonnie emits is too hard to walk away from. Instead, you rest your head over his heart so you can listen to it beating steadily.

"I love you, Bon," you murmur, just loud enough for him to hear you. He dots your hairline with light kisses, tightening his grip on your body.

"I love you too, dove."

"Do you love me enough to let me go make breakfast?" Your stomach growls, helping your plea. Bonnie lets out a loud laugh at your request, his eyes crinkling. 

When he calms down, he shoots you a wide grin.

"How about I make breakfast instead and you stay here and warm up?"

You see no point in arguing with Bonnie over that, so you roll off of him and wrap the blanket around your body securely. He rises from the bed, throwing on a shirt over his vest and some trousers, before exiting the vardo. You watch him go, not ready to leave the warmth of your shared bed yet. You'll join him when the food is ready.

You don't realise that you've dozed off until the smell of eggs wakes you from your nap. You stumble out of bed, pulling on one of Bonnie's shirts and dragging the knitted blanket out with you to provide extra warmth, instead of just finding a pair of trousers to wear.

The sight of Bonnie sitting in front of a fire, serving up eggs onto two plates is what greets you as you tred down the steps outside the vardo. You walk up behind him, fully aware that he can hear you from the cracking of twigs beneath your feet. You drop down beside him, wrapping one end of the blanket around his shoulders to warm him up and as an excuse to cuddle into him. 

He turns to you with a sweet smile and hands you your plate and cutlery. You thank him with a kiss on the cheek and dig in. The two of you eat in silence, enjoying the chilly Autumn morning out in the middle of nowhere.

Once you're both finished, Bonnie takes your plate from you and puts it down along with his on his other side. He turns back to you then and lifts you up, placing you on his lap. He rearranges the blanket so that it's now around him mainly but holds the edges in his hands, so that when he wraps his arms around you, the blanket covers you as well.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asks you once you've both settled.

You shrug your shoulders.

"Dunno," you say, "don't care. You can take me anywhere you want."

He's silent for a moment, you assume to decide where to take you, keep going north or change direction completely. But then, with a peck to your forehead, he says,

"let's stay here for a while. We have all the time in the world to travel around."

You smile up at him.

"That's fine with me."

With that decision made, you curl into his lap, covering yourself with the blanket as much as possible, taking in the grey sky, orange leaves and nearby birdsong in the gentle arms of your love. 


End file.
